1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cap for protecting the cylinder valve of a gas cylinder. More particularly, the invention concerns a safety cap and the method of making the same for use in connection with portable gas cylinders which positively protects the cylinder valve against damage and, at the same time, permits ready access thereto.
2. Discussion of The Invention
Introduction
Gas cylinders typically comprise strong steel vessels of cylindrical shape in which gases are stored under high pressure. Provided at one end of the gas cylinder is a necked down portion having a cylinder valve including a valve outlet fitting to which a pressure regulator or the like can be connected. A hand-wheel for operating the valve is typically permanently attached to the valve stem.
Threads on the necked down portion of the cylinder provide a means whereby a heavy steel cap is screwed over the valve to protect it from injury during shipment. If the cylinder valve should ever be broken off, the very high pressure of the gas in the cylinder, under escaping tends to give the cylinder rocket propulsion. Because of this danger, it is essential that the cap be in place during shipment and handling of the gas cylinder.
In the past, the cylinder cap has traditionally been made in a generally cylindrical configuration closed at its upper end by a heavy dome shaped wall and open at its lower end for threaded interconnection with the necked down portion of the gas cylinder. Typically, vertically extending, slot-like openings are provided in the wall of the cap to permit release of gas. To gain access to the cylinder valve it is necessary to remove the cylinder cap. This is highly undesirable because removal of the cap exposes the cylinder valve to damage and the resultant possibility of a catastrophic accident. Additionally, the configuration of the prior art cylinder cap makes handling of the cylinder difficult since no safe gripping surface is provided on the cap.
The device of the present invention uniquely overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art cylinder caps by providing a cylinder cap of a novel configuration which permits ready access to the cylinder valve and also provides a built-in hand grip that makes handling of the gas cylinder considerably easier and safer.